


An Unscheduled Activity

by MNSTRWLF



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Consensual Sex, Everyone gets to be in the middle at some point, Everyone is Queer, Multi, Oral Sex, Poly nien, Porn With Plot, Threesome, Trans Mollymauk Tealeaf, Vaginal Sex, everyone is poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNSTRWLF/pseuds/MNSTRWLF
Summary: “You two really ought to stop pressing your luck,” Fjord muttered between the two of them, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. They each turned to look at him with thick warm colored eyes, violet and red, unbroken and pupalless. Mollymauk’s hand on Jesters thigh rose dangerously high revealing her frilled underclothes, the precocious design of her laced stockings stopped right above her knees turning into a silk garter.Jester took this as an invitation to run her hand along the handsome curl of Mollymauk's horns, the jewelry hanging on it jingling lightly at the touch. The two gave Fjord a devious grin and Jester giggled. “I am not thinking we are pressing enough eh, Molly?”_____________________________________________________Jester and Molly get Fjord to loosen up enough to enjoy a night with them.





	An Unscheduled Activity

**Author's Note:**

> Post episode 11 minor spoilers for Oksar.
> 
> Mollymauk is trans, non binary, and uses he/him and they/them pronouns.  
> Don't be gross.

She loved to bet money and he loved to push his luck.

Between the two of them, Jester and Mollymauk, they had stolen several weeks earnings from a pair of drunken brats who swore they could pay them in blacksmithing if they won. It seems the boys were unfavorable around the town and so as they beat them each round was followed by the barmaid handing them free drinks. Pointing at patrons who had saw and decided to be kind enough to get them lavishly drunk. It would be rude not to take the drinks and the money.

“You two really ought to stop pressing your luck,” Fjord muttered between the two of them, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. They each turned to look at him with thick warm colored eyes, violet and red, unbroken and pupalless. Mollymauk’s hand on Jesters thigh rose dangerously high revealing her frilled underclothes, the precocious design of her laced stockings stopped right above her knees turning into a silk garter.

Jester took this as an invitation to run her hand along the handsome curl of Mollymauk's horns, the jewelry hanging on it jingling lightly at the touch. The two gave Fjord a devious grin and Jester giggled. “I am not thinking we are pressing enough eh, Molly?” she jokingly asked opening her legs and then crossing them allowing her skirt to hike further up than truly necessary. Molly's hand coming closer to her inner thighs, knowingly.

Fjord appeared unphased. Appeared that way; but really only to them. The two tieflings had each downed several drinks and their constitutions were failing them, though they were not blithering drunk subtleties were no longer their strong suit. They missed details between their joking. In reality the half orc was visibly flushing a dark green. His light green eyes had taken a glace and seen the sheer fabric that hid the blue tieflings legs from full view. He looked away only to find Mollymauk had leaned back and loosened their shirt just enough that it fell slightly from his shoulder, chest littered with tattoos and scars. The two were a colorful pair fully on display and Fjord felt captivated by them both. He looked away serious as always.

“Certainly not enough until we’re pressed against the wall.” Molly pressed, Jester laughing along with him. Fjord had seen them both nude in the bath but that had been with the explicit purpose of getting clean, this was just barzen drunken teasing. The clothes obscuring parts of their body somehow stirred him up more than the knowledge of their nude bodies.

He looked away and recomposed himself, looking about for anyone else in the group who could help talk sense into the two quick tongued tieflings. Or at least help him drag them up the stairs. Caleb was deeply enthralled with his book, Nott by his side hiding in the corner of the bar; the two always kept out of view when possible, easy to overlook if he didn’t know what to look for. Yasha and Beau, he looked about for the pale aasimar or a loudmouth trying to arm wrestle for drinks, seeing neither he assumed they were off to bed already. No one around to help him.

“Well uh, ya’ll should just be careful not to lose your earnings is what I mean,” he rephrased, trying to pull their minds out of the gutter.

“Oh Fjord couldn’t you just watch over us?” Molly leaned back, the stool having no back brought him to lean against Fjord’s side, the tiefling was terrifically warm against him “save us the effort of having to watch ourselves”.

“I am not wanting to be watching after myself another night,” Jester teased, hand now going down Molly’s horns to his neck and shoulders, fingers feeling the thick raised skin of scars that trailed her way down. She loved the texture of it.

“Uhm… aren’t we playing Crick Queens Call?” the young man asked, annoyed to be losing his money and their focus all at once.

“Yes, yes, yes I raise!” Molly said with a snicker, pulling out a new card and tossing in a uncertain amount of gold pieces onto the pile, “In more way than just one if you know what I mean” Jester snickered and slapped his arm.

Fjord served the purpose of a back rest to the two, holding them up as they leaned against his legs. Jester's unnaturally warm teifling skin permeating his trousers, after the cold of traveling for weeks he almost forgot how comfortable the warmth could be. He peeked over their shoulders at their cards Fjord realized, they weren’t particularly bad, Jester was all evens; Mollymauk was following suit to double their earnings all evens as well but lower numbers. Fjord saw him pull a four from his sleeve to replace a two as the young man in front of them bickered with his partner about whether they should raise or not. Clearly his friends were not as intoxicated as they let on.

At the reveal of their cards with a flourish and flick of their hands, the young men stood no chance, their cards were random and a mess. Though the numbers were high it did not defeat the other hand. “We win!” shouted Jester, pulling the pot of earnings into her pouch along with Molly she continued with her request for weapons “I am wanting a pink axe with the pattern of a pretty lollipop.”

“Uhm… I don’t think we know how to do that…” the brown eyed man looked at the other young man, confusion clear on their faces.

Molly looked them over, tongue licking his red tinted violet lips conivingly forked like a snake and bright red like candy. He had an idea and Fjord braced himself knowing it was not going to be tame. “I guess we could just take your… over coats and bottoms? What are you thinkin’ Jester?”

“Definitely your coats and bottoms, and I want knickers too, not just pants.” she said deviously, “I want to see the goods down below!”

“I absolutely agree! Overcoats, bottoms, knickers, a peek and… your hat.” he pointed at the deep red hat on one of the gentlemen's heads, taking it and placing it over his horn, it was pointed and with a large brightly colored feather attached to it “Yes excellent, do we have a deal?”

The young men went pale and Fjord decided the two had won enough for one night, “Alright you two are done, up, up, let’s get ya’ll to bed.” he put an arm around each of them, hoping they would follow without much fuss.

But Jester was far stronger than him, she did not budge, “Will you be in the bed with us Fjord?” Her R’s rolled deliciously. Now she was biting her deep purple tongue looking up at him expectantly. He tried again to pull them up and though Molly was willing to be pulled up, Jester only stood on her own accord pressing against his side. “At least read us a bedtime story Fjord, gosh you’re being so meannn.” Jester whined.

Deciding to indulge them Fjord met in the middle of their silly requests, “If I tuck ya’ll in will you at least go up to your rooms.” He took the hat from Molly and returned it to the table.

“Yes!” the two said in unison, still leaning on him for support as he helped them up the stairs. He was glad this had worked at least enough to keep them from causing a fuss for the townsfolk.

“Which room is yours Jester?” Fjord asked as they reached the top floor landing.

“The same one as you Fjord,” she said innocently.

Molly chuckled, “we only have three beds so it’s not enough for everyone.” It would be if everyone slept in their arrangements, but it seemed today that would not be the case.

“Oh no! We’ll have to share!” she laughed as Molly took her by the wrist, pulling her over to their room. It was empty except for the belongings that had been placed on beds or nightstands to claim each one. Molly had taken the middle bed but fell back into Fjord’s bed, Jester of course tumbled with him and the two giggled now on the bed. Commenting on how soft and wonderful it was after weeks of traveling on cart. They looked more like children getting ready for a sleepover than a hardy pair of competent fighters. It was almost charming.

He began the process of stripping himself of his leather armor to give the two time to sober up or fall asleep. Setting it to one side of his bed before removing his boots. They went quiet as he did so and it wasn’t until hearing a moan that he looked back at them. He found Jester had rolled onto Molly and the two were now sharing an obscene kiss. Sharp teeth and tongues meeting with great vigor, her hands had snuck into Molly's shirt and his hands had wandered up her skirt. Fjord was taken aback by their lack of hesitance. “W-what the hell guys?” he stuttered, it had been meant as a statement but it became a question.

The two separated with a light wet sound between them, he could see the string of spit between them. They looked up at him, eyes half lidded, “Well were just thinking that if you weren’t going to play with us we could at least play with each other.” Jester explained slowly following the scars on Molly’s chest.

“You did say you would at least watch over us, Fjord” Molly rolled his R’s like as though it was a purr. “But you’re free to sleep with us if that suits you better.”

“You two are absolutely drunk.” he countered.

“I would say horny with a side of drunk.” Jesters hand slid down Molly’s shirt, not pausing their exploration of his pink skin. Their tails curled around each others, “mostly horny though.” He said this as his hands held jesters horns stroking them in reverence. The display was tantalizing and Fjord could not help but feel himself stir in his pants.

But he was not famously known for risque behavior and so he continued countering the two, trying to be the voice of reason, “you two might regret this in the morning, you are pretty drunk after all.”

“Just because we are drunk does not mean we cannot have seeeex Fjooord, I mean my mom did it while intoxicated all the time. It’s fun,” her hands at Molly’s sides, she pushed herself to a seated position, “especially if you know and like the other person.”

“Aw you like me Jester?” Molly teased, hands now on her waist pushing her against himself in a slow bid for friction. She adjusted her legs so that the two were aligned at the center, creating a lovely feeling of pressure that spread goose bumps on both their skins.

She moaned into the movement, “Of course Molly I like everyone a lot.” Her eyes went to the half orc’s, pulling him in “though I do find Fjord is verrrry handsome, even though he is very serious.”

He looked at the two of them in quick succession. The swell of Jester's breast and hips hidden under her clothes but still highly alluring, Mollymauk’s violet hands were holding her by the ass now, grinding against each other with open abandon. His mouth was hung open like his shirt, thin shoulders but tight muscles covered in beautiful and colorful tattoos. Jesters hands came to his jaw and a finger pressed against his lips, he gasped. Fjord was almost taken aback at the idea that they would find him at all tempting looking at them mixing into a beautiful hue against the low light in their room.

“If you are worrying about us being drunk I can make us not drunk, that is not so very hard,” she said in a moan as Molly pushed against her now more forcefully, Fjord hesitated to be open about his desire but he stirred despite himself. How often did he allow himself to be smothered by physicalities? He spent so much time in his mind, so much time sober, so much time being responsible. “But I do wish you could just enjoy this time with us. That is if you are wanting to be enjoying time with us in this way.” she added rambling now clearly in bliss from the idea of it.

With the hand that wasn’t cupping Mollymauk’s jaw she touched his chest and grazed a particularly sensitive set of scars under his nipples “Ah, shit! Jester fuck!” he cried head tilting back, she placed a pair of fingers into his mouth watching how he sucked on them and licked them with reverence. With his head tilted back Fjord saw his deep red eyes wink at him, beckoning.

It was all too much for a man who was straining in his pants, he stepped towards them and onto the bed. The two immediately perking up and pausing their exploit, “uhm… how do we uh, do… this?” he asked them both, voice lost to the view of them both tangled into each other. Up close blue against purple, blushing and hot, it was as indulgent as the sweets Jester carried in her pack.

Molly let Jesters fingers roll out of his mouth, a dribble of spit went down his neck, Fjord’s eyes followed them down, “What do you want darling? You ah!” Molly moaned as Jesters nails lightly went down their neck, holding them there in a delightfully rough manner, “You need to ask for it.”

“Gods… Jester, Molly I dunno I defer to your knowledge,” He murmured as Jester moved a wet hand to his arm, supportive if a little gross.

“Well!” She smiled now comfortingly at him, “you can start by helping me take off Molly’s shirt.”

Mollymauk practically giggled as two pairs of hands started to strip him of his layers of obnoxiously colored clothes. Fjord was all business taking each layer off and setting it aside on the ground, but Jester toyed with Molly and his newly exposed skin. The many scars that lined him in harsh and straight horizontal patterns were visible even under the tattoo of his beloved peacock, his nipples a warmer hue than the rest of him, he was nearly hairless and lean and looked absolutely delicious. As Fjord ran his hands up from Molly’s lower belly up to his neck, open palmed and gentle, Jester’s blue hands lightly scraped at his sides. Molly went back to moaning wantonly,openly, the feeling pooling in everyones bellies.

“Molly I am thinking you could help me take off Fjord’s shirt,” He looked up from between them red eyes bright in the dim light, he nodded happily “if that is okay with you Fjord?” Jester said in a soft voice.

He felt glad to be asked, but more so the excitement in their eyes and their lack of urgency made him relax, “yeah it’d be nice to get more comfortable”.

The pair practically squealed, Jester letting Mollymauk crawl out from below her. He suddenly had two tieflings on either of his sides. Molly kissed him, wet and full on the lips, it was undemanding but full of eagerness. Their tongue expertly running over Fjord's lips till they parted and Molly could nibble at his lip. Jester’s hands roamed Fjord’s midsection, slowly revealing his green skin and hairy body, she kissed him along the way as she slowly removed his shirt. Molly helped by taking the edge of it and pulling it over Fjord’s head, separating for a moment and then returning with vigor. The half orc matched him not wanting to be outdone. Jesters hands roaming his now exposed upper body made him shiver into the kiss, moaning into Mollymauk’s mouth who took the sound and gave it back. Then there were teeth grazing and lightly scraping against his side, making their way up to his neck.

Mollymauk left his mouth and Jester left his side long enough for them to bring him down to the bed, each taking a side and kissing down to a nipple. It was almost in sync, their methods were different but equally pleasurable. Molly was precise and Jester was teasing. They each took one into their mouths tongues swirling and teeth scraping against them, blunt or sharp. The view shot electric to his loins, he strained in his pants, as they played with him. He moaned and nearly came then and there from the feeling, only managing to hold back by tensing his muscles. Molly was the first to let up and when Fjord looked at his side he saw the light bruising already beginning to show wherever they had sucked, he loved it.

Mollymauk began to loosen Fjord's trousers starting with his belt and then the string but was distracted by watching Jester roughly licking and sucking at Fjord’s chest, littering him with hickeys. They noticed something was awfully amiss. “Miss Lavorre, you are decidedly less naked than I would prefer.”

Fjord decided he would help rectify the issue immediately, pulling at the ribbon holding Jester’s blouse up. Without her usual leather armor blocking his way it fell down her shoulders and her perky breasts, kissed lilac with deep purple nipples, were exposed to the two. They looked at her with great excitement and hunger, a look she knew all too well “I mean c’mon guys I know I have some really great boobs, but you should at least touch me a bit.” Jester interrupted.

Fjord was more than happy to comply, turning his attention to kissing her neck and making his way to the lovely swell of her chest. She was muscular, though she was the smallest amongst the two she could easily lift either of them off the ground. Molly crawled between her legs, tasting her thick and fuzzy, thighs she tasted of sweat and lightly of sweets. They found it highly indulgent. She sucked in her breath as the two licked and kissed her, Molly’s forked tongue lapping along her sensitive inner thighs, head now hidden under her skirt. They made a pleased noise when they reached her laced underwear.

Fjord meanwhile was fascinated; taking one of her breast in hand felt the softness of it. Her nipples perking at the attention. He played with it between his fingers while his head fell to her other side to swirl his tongue at it, keeping himself fully occupied. Jester moaned lightly as his blunt new growth of tusks pressed against her. “Oskar,” she sighed. He bit at her lightly, not wanting to be confused with a piece of fiction, “ah! Fjord!” now that was better. Her hands went through his short hair, playing especially with the silver patch at the side, nails lightly scraping his scalp making him shiver and press against her more.

Between her legs Molly had made a full on mess. Their tongue pressed against her clit through her underwear, the pressure working her up further. Her underwear delightfully frilled and wet. He did not remove them for he wanted to tease her through it, and it worked awfully well, without the direct touch she was left sensitive and wanting more. Not satisfied by the gentle lapping, but unable to get more. Within moments Jester was arching to meet their tongue, the light circles doing nothing for her and yet everything all at once. Her teeth bit at her lip and Molly, satisfied with their terrible deeds, came up and kissed her. Hand slipping between her legs past the blue curls and giving her some much needed relief. The roughness a stark contrast to the previous teasing. She moaned and grasped at him as well as Fjord, “Fuck me” she repeated as the two worked her from both ends.

“I do think it’s not very polite to keep a lady waiting, Fjord” Molly said taking his wet hand into the man's trousers. He was pleased to find Jester was not the only one who was wet, “Early blow?”

Jester smiled deviously at the half orc, looking up at him from her place by his chest, his green deeping with a bit of embarrassment. “It’s been some time,” he murmured as Mollymauk pulled at the string that kept him contained. Glistening from his previous, ahem… moment of enjoyment. He was thick and hard, in no need of encouragement or coaxing; so his eyes went wide as Mollymauk leaned down and took him into their mouth. Sharp teeth careful, tongue rolling along the tip of his dick, swallowing around him. Fjord groaned and held onto Jester as Molly worked him further into oblivion. With no trouble he hallowed his cheeks took him all the way to the back of his throat. Before finally letting him go with a slight pop, “Just a taste,” he said smile wide and devious.

Once released by one grasp Fjord found himself being pulled over Jester’s body, tumbling to the bed, “I would also like to taste,” she giggled pulling up her skirt and showing off the thick blue curls that coalesced at her groin but spread outward to her thighs and down her legs. Fjord eagerly holding his dick in one hand pressed into her, it took a moment but between how wet Jester was and the spit Molly had provided he slid into her with ease. Thick cock providing pressure against the bundles of nerves Jester so desperately needed. She immediately responded by lifting her hips to pull him into the right spot, just enough so that his groin was pressed against her clit. Hidden by his trail of thick black and peppered grey hair.

Mollymauk watched with great interest at Jesters side, as Fjord slowly thrust in and out of Jester, not using his entire length or strength. Still she gasped as though it were a show. She could distinctly feel Fjord's hands holding her waist with a tigh grip and Molly's finger ghosting over her nipples. He leaned over her to get a good view of their faces.

She took hold of Mollymauk’s hips and he looked down at his fellow tiefling, “Pants off,” she demanded pulling at his burgandy trousers. She helped him wiggled out of them, no small clothes to take off. His violet tail swished from side to side happily as Jester’s hand rubbed against his backside before going downward to toy with him between his legs.

Mollymauk was practically dripping from his cunt down his legs, dick hard despite having barely been touched. It throbbed from between their slit. She ran her fingers down his slit to the tip of him, a deep moan echoing from their throat. Mollymauk was constantly groomed and trimmed, the little hair they kept in a line only accented the most sensitive parts of their body. Molly hid nothing from view.

“Molly I cannot taste you from all the way over there,” Jester wined and he complied placing her head between his thighs so that she could raise her jaw and roll her tongue into him.

Fjord’s pace began to pick up, excitement at seeing Jester eating out Mollymauk before him. He felt entranced watching as Molly’s hips rolled in a careful pace, hips leaning down so that she could lick at his cock. Tiefling tongues length were a thing to envy. He strained between Jester's legs holding himself back as she squeezed around him. Despite having already cum once in his pants, he was already ready to blow again.

“Oh Fjord,” Mollymauk moaned and his eyes snapped up to focus on the Tieflings red eyes and candy red tongue, “don’t come too soon, give her a good time too.” He said as his hands went to Jester’s perky and freckled blue chest, fingers pinching and playing with her nipples.

Fjord felt her squeeze around him again as Mollymauk did so, his body tensed again to stop himself from coming. With all his strength he took hold of Jesters thick and soft legs, holding them up so that he could hit the deepest parts of her. Though her mouth was occupied and unable to scream it was clear that was a spot she enjoyed. Fjord rolled his hips against hers at a decidedly slow but heavy pace, making the pressure between Jesters legs build up. She loved being held like a weightless thing. Being occupied and desired.

"Shit Jester," Fjord slapped against her leaning against Molly's head, her hips raised off the bed making her only tighter around him, "Fuck Jester I'll cum".

Molly felt her hum against themselves. She settled for making high pitched whining sounds and using her hands to stir Mollymauk above her, lips and tongue unrelenting against their dick. Fingers slipping into his warm and wet place and going at a fast and hard pace. Fjord matched her pace, going harder and deeper into her than he previously was. Unsure how much longer he would last, he let her legs go and placed a hand at her clit. Rubbing a thumb against her till she raised her hips to meet him and held on tight to Mollymauk, screaming Fjord’s name as she pulsed around him.

Fjord followed soon after coming inside of her and pulling Mollymauk’s mouth to his lips, crashing and hard biting. Mollymauk’s arms sliding to his back and nails raking lightly against him. It was enough to stop him from screaming but not enough to stop him from shaking as he throbbed inside of Jester. Mollymauk’s tongue came into Fjord’s mouth, inviting him to taste what was a mix of Fjord and Jester’s essense mixed together. Before they came apart light streamed into the room from the door, Caleb--expression red and embarrassed immediately closed the door before anyone could speak. This was after all a shared room between the boys.

“Was...was that Caleb?” Fjord stilled fingers holding Jester’s plump thighs like a lifeline as his eyes stared wide at the door.

“Oh shitttt.” Jester starred up from between Molly’s legs.

“He can deal, I can’t”, Molly was undeterred, he turned around so that Jester's lips could easily wrap around his length. Taking Fjord’s hand and pulling it to where he needed it most, whispering instructions into his pointed ears. “Put your fingers inside me, curl them, harder. Like you mean it man, rub against that spot just like that. Ah!”

Jester went back to sucking his cock. Tongue swirling and cheeks hollowing to suck at him from base to tip. She began to bob and Molly’s hips chruned to help her pace, at the very edge of his impending orgasm. He thought he might explode if relief didn't come soon. Fjord’s free hand went to the scars below their pecs, the particularly thick ones and raked against it. The tiefling spoke in tongues and screamed their names, pressing hard against Fjord, nails scraping against his back. With a final lick with her tongue flat Mollymauk went tense and howled as he came, pressing against Jester’s face and Fjord’s chest against his back.

With a wet sound Jester came away from between his legs, wiggling out and between both Fjord and Mollymauk to join their hug as Molly came down from his orgasm. She kissed his cheek and he rested his head against her shoulders sighing and kissing her. She put her hand on Fjord's head guiding him to her lips and he eagerly returned the kiss. Tongue pressing against hers as she giggled at the feeling of his short tusks against her lips, he paused and looked her over.

“I like your tusks a lot Fjord,” she murmured, hand rubbing circles into Mollymauk’s hair. He cuddled in closer to her and Fjord.

“Uh well thank you kindly Jester, I appreciate that.” he relaxed as her hand took hold of his ass and Molly kissed him next. Rougher, more sharp teeth, but with great vigor “thank you as well Molly.”

“Just making sure you didn’t forget I was here,” he chuckled and the two fell to the bed at the push of Jester. Molly laid between them, sighing comfortably and spreading across the two of them, Jester’s body offering warmth to both their colder bodies. “Shitt… what are we gunna say to Caleb?” they asked, realizing just what had been seen by their wizard friend.

There was a pause as Fjord and Jester considered the question. There was no fear of having the group know they had spent time together, surely everyone else did as well. Jester giggled, “Sex is good he should join us if he wants.”

“I think he’s fine with just Nott for now.” Fjord murmured wiping the sweat off his brow.

“Spill it! What do you know!?” Mollymauk slapped the man’s chest.

Jester rolled her eyes, “Molly they have Sexxxx,” he seemed flabbergasted at the concept, “I bet you they are having sex right now.”

“No… Nott with Caleb? Caleb and Nott? Are you sure?” they nodded at Molly, he considered their goblin friend and long lanky Caleb “Damn… go Nott.” He chuckled to himself.


End file.
